


I know this hurts, (it was meant to)

by ladyofdecember



Category: Venture Bros RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Venture Bros Fanfiction Meme 2016, although obviously not about the show at all.<br/>http://ladyofdecember.livejournal.com/3205.html</p><p>Loosely based on the song “Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying” by Fall Out Boy.<br/>I used to obsess over living, now I only obsess over you</p><p>It's not the first time that they've flirted with each other and it won't be the last but tonight in particular, it was really beginning to bother Doc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know this hurts, (it was meant to)

It's not the first time that they've flirted with each other and it won't be the last but tonight in particular, it was really beginning to bother Doc.

Jackson was typing away at his laptop as they sat in the AstroBase, pretending like he hadn't just suggested they shag in the bathroom down the hall to get rid of their stress. Doc had played along but Jackson had just laughed and gone back to work.

Joking around, it was what they did, right? Except, of course, when things got too real. Doc was tired of it.

The man the public knew as 'Jackson Publick' was very different from the one that he knew personally. This man was real whereas the other almost seemed to be an image. Not a fake persona per say, but definitely different. This man had vulnerabilities and was self-conscious but still perfect in his eyes.

He'd long since given into his feelings for the man which had started nearly since the beginning of their work together, although back then he had been able to successfully repress them. Not these last few years though. And honestly, why should he? What did it hurt?

Sure, the man had gone through a couple of partners during their time working together. Doc never had. It wasn't as though he was intentionally not dating anyone. It was just no one had struck his fancy the last few years since his newly found single life. No one except Jackson, of course.

Doc sighed as he stubbed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, still staring at the back of the man's head. Well, he'd had enough of this dance that they'd been doing. It's had been 13 years, dammit. It's time to move this train along.

Did he want him like Doc did? Did he go home at night, after 3am and lay in bed thinking about the next day's events in the AstroBase? Did he think about showing up randomly at the man's place at sunrise with coffee, to 'talk things out'? 

Not having the answers was driving him crazy. He had to act.

Jackson had paused in his furious typing, having gotten all of his story ideas out onto the word processor opened in front of him. He sipped at his coffee for a second before turning slightly in his chair to glance curiously at his friend.

He hadn't heard him working or moving around or doing much of anything really and he was curious as to why.

Doc took the opportunity to strike.

He climbed onto his lap, albeit a little clumsily, the force of which caused the roll-y chair Jackson was sitting in to roll across the cement floor a bit. He began kissing him furiously, placing both hands on either side of his face. His heart stopped panicking when he felt Jackson kiss him back just as hungrily.

Good. So he didn't just make the biggest mistake of his life. Well, there's your answer.

This was it, it was now or never and he was going to give it his all, sink or swim. That was the saying right?

They made out savagely for a moment before Jackson leaned back, breaking the kiss. He slid his hands up Doc's thin back, gently holding him in place. Doc looked at him questioningly.

“Uh... yeah. What are we doing?” Jackson mumbled shyly.

Doc smirked. He was so cute sometimes. “Making out and it's hot!”

He shifted slightly, his legs pressing against Jackson's hips and struggling a bit to stay straddling his lap in the desk chair.

Jackson nodded. “Right. But... uh... are you sure this is a good idea?”

The redhead looked nervous and Doc suddenly felt that sense of panic again. “Well... do you... not want this?”

“I mean I do. It's... it's hot, yeah.” he smirked at his friend.

Doc licked his lips. “Then shut up.”

And he claimed his lips once more with his own. 

Running his tongue along the younger man's, Doc hummed as he realized that finally everything he'd wanted was coming true.

Jackson busied himself with running his hands up and down the lithe man's back as he lost himself in the kiss. He began to roll his hips up, rubbing his rapidly growing erection up and against the other man's.

Doc wondered, in the back of his mind, what their next move would be. They couldn't maintain on this flimsy seat much longer. There was the couch but that was a dingy thing.

Moaning in the kiss as Jackson began to respond to his straddling with a hard on, pressing it into his own, he quickly lost his train of thought.

Suddenly, he needed more, wanted more and more of this man. He pulled back from their make out session again. 

“Couch?” he gasped out, eyes wild and frantic.

Jackson swallowed, clearly growing nervous and nodded.

Doc leapt off of his lap and sort of jogged over to the dusty looking thing. They had, of course, dug it out from a pile of discarded furniture near a dumpster, many a year ago. He paused awkwardly next to the thing as Jackson approached, seeming to pause as well to allow him to take the lead.

This was his first time doing such a thing in such a long time. He'd been with men before, it was no big deal, it was just... that was years ago. He hadn't been with anyone, for years. Well, he literally spent all of his time at work or at home and always with this gentle man. He didn't really know anyone else. And he meant the full meaning of the world, gentle man. Jackson was gentle and needed a gentle touch.

Looking into the younger man's eyes, he smiled, suddenly feeling very serene. He reached out for his hands and pulled him close to him. Jackson smiled easily and allowed it.

“So... about that stress relief?” Doc said, grinning and moving his hands down to the man's waist.

He maneuvered the man over to the couch and had him lay back on it, his head laying against one of the arms. Doc rapidly glanced around the room, spotting a random throw pillow and moved to place it under the man's head. He laughed at the strangeness of it all.

Doc crawled on top of him, placing both hands on either side of his head and began kissing him again, deepening the kiss swiftly. Jackson began kissing him back, his tongue brushing against the older man's, his hands moving up to tangle in his platinum blonde hair. 

He'd recently cut it short, super short, way shorter than he'd ever seen on the man. Although it had bugged him at first, it had grown on him. Now he looked like a super hot, young, David Bowie. Jackson would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on.

Doc suddenly moved, his pelvis skimming against his own in just the most delicious way. What was he doing? He suddenly felt like he was 16 and at some kinda high school party, making out on a couch.

The irony being that he had never attended such parties in his youth nor his adulthood really. This was definitely not how he thought the night would turn out.

Doc continued kissing him but allowed one hand to drift down in between them, beginning to play with Jackson's pants' button and zipper. Jackson breathed out heavily into the kiss at the motion, almost shocked at the action.

He made quick work of it and suddenly his pants were undone completely and the man was snaking a hand down into his boxers with determination. The skin was cool against his own which was overheating more and more as each second ticked by.

Jackson let out another gasp and then a moan as Doc found and gripped at his cock and began thumbing over the bell end.

Sitting back a bit, the thinner man moved to suckle at Jackson's neck, using his tongue to caress it before sinking his teeth in to begin to leave little marks here and there.

“Ah, god.” Jackson groaned out, the actions being almost too much for him.

He hadn't had sex in a good while. Not too long. Was 6 months too long? He didn't have any sort of measurement or reference. He didn't think so. Right? Nah, he was doing fine. Right?

Doc bit down extra hard onto the flesh and Jackson sort of jerked causing him to sit back and smirk down at him. “What? Too much?”

Jackson quirked an eyebrow as his hand flew up to clutch at his neck. “A little, yeah.”

“You like it.” Doc replied, his smirk growing predatory.

Swallowing a bit, he barely noticed his breathing becoming shallower. He licked his lips and nodded. “I do.”

That was all the tattooed man needed to hear. He moved back down, this time removing the man's slacks and shoes before working at his own. Jackson sat up a bit to remove his t-shirt and Doc did the same.

Now both clad in just their boxers, Doc moved over the man once more and kissed him, hard on the mouth.

He grasped at the back of his head, tangling fingers in the strawberry blonde hair. His tongue worked circles around the other and his left hand trailed down the naked chest towards a nipple.

Man, he'd look good with these pierced. Reminder for later, make sure to egg him on until he gets them done. Maybe he'd get his redone too. He missed them since he'd let the holes close up back at nineteen.

That'd be a fun little adventure for the two of them. But, back to the current adventure.

He tweaked Jackson's nipple and thumbed at it as he kissed him steadily. Jackson moaned and groaned, beginning to writhe beneath him. He was really loving the way this night turned out.

He ducked his head away from the man's desperate lips to begin to suckle at the, now hard nipple, lapping his tongue over it rapidly. Jackson let out a particularly loud moan and Doc smirked.

It was good that they had the building to themselves most of the time, what with their not having any sort of door to the office. Otherwise, they'd definitely be interfering with others' work. However, that plus the fact that it was nearing 1am on a Saturday, meant there was absolutely no threat of their being discovered. Still, the thought was hot and salacious. 

Doc moved his hand down to Jackson's black boxers once more, yanking them down to let his hard cock free at last. He began pumping it, enjoying the way it made the man fumble about all the more.

God, this was the best thing ever. He really did care for him. Yes, he was hot. Yes, he was ruggishly handsome. But, it was really more than that for Doc. He was his best friend. They loved each other. And he'd said it before, in a more public fashion, that he felt the two were more than just friends and more like soul mates. Soul mates who routinely felt confusing things towards one another but kept quiet about it. Well... they weren't being quiet tonight.

Doc sucked on his nipple once more before moving over to the right one which caused Jackson to gasp like a fish. He steadily and with ease continue the jerking motions his hand made as it was wrapped around the man's dick.

“Oh god, oh my god!” Jackson yelped.

Doc pulled away completely to remove his own boxers. He stood up and discarded them and admired the scene before him. Jackson was sprawled on the couch, sunk deep down into the cushions, looking quite flustered and red all over. His boxers were yanked way down but not completely removed. His cock looked painfully hard with just a bit of precum at the end. Hot.

Jackson shifted self-consciously at the sudden attention placed on himself but let his eyes move to Doc's own hard cock appreciatively. Doc then moved to remove Jackson's boxers completely, leaving them both naked.

He leaned in to kiss the man again but he abruptly stopped him, glancing away. Doc blinked in confusion. Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen.

“I uh... well, this is... different.” Jackson muttered.

Doc tried to smile. “But, different good, right?”

Jackson looked at him finally, sighing. “I've never been with a guy.”

At Doc's surprised look, he clarified. “Well, I have. I mean, yeah, you know I've made out with guys before. I've even... uh, done stuff... just not... all the way.”

Oh.

Doc nodded. The pieces suddenly all coming together. “I get it. Well, we don't have to... I mean-”

“No! I do want to. I mean, I just thought I should say something.”

He looked fidgety and nervous so Doc leaned in to kiss him hard again, hoping to erase the image completely from his mind. He moved back an inch and looked into his eyes. “I've been wanting to do this for forever. And all I want is for you to have a good time. And... relieve stress.”

Jackson laughed and Doc smiled and then they were making out again and the awkwardness of the moment seemed to move on.

They didn't have anything. Oh my god. Doc's thoughts raced as he moved his tongue against Jackson's, drawing patterns. Wait, in his wallet, at least he had a condom or two. But lube? Who carries lube with them? The absurd thought made him chuckle in the kiss, which he immediately regretted. He sat back and Jackson gave him a questioning look to which he waved off.

He quickly hustled over to his pants and wallet to pull out a condom. Jackson propped himself up on his elbows but the old, sinking couch cushions quickly began pulling him back down. Doc turned back to him and the look was back. Jackson swallowed.

He kissed him hard and used a hand to shove him back down into the couch. After a moment he pulled back and held out two fingers. “Suck on them.”

Wide eyed but willing to take a back seat to the man's obvious experience, he obeyed, bringing the digits into his mouth and beginning to suck on them mercilessly. It was unbelievably hot for all parties concerned.

Doc pulled his hand back from the younger man and quickly moved to place them against his opening, Jackson shifting a bit at the intrusion but mostly okay with it. He began his work at the opening, trying to loosen the tight muscles.

Going back to making out, Doc worked his fingers up and inside of the man, trying to find the best possible angle. He began to lick his lips before moving back to his throat and nibbling tiny bites all alone the side. Jackson moaned and brought his hands up along the now naked flesh of the smaller man's back as he pumped now three fingers inside of him rapidly.

Doc licked and sucked at his neck, never letting up on the increasing speed of his fingers in the man. He blew gently in his ear before leaning back to retrieve the condom once more. 

Jackson was a mess, all beat red and sweating and eyes trying to go back in his head. Doc readied himself and put on the condom before glancing head to toe at the man. He had to be sure.

“Are you ready?” he asked him, still ready at any moment to flee the base should Jackson decide this was a huge mistake. Even at this point, the night could go either way he was sure. But maybe he was just being cynical.

“Yes, yes.” Jackson ground out as Doc ran a gentle hand up his thigh.

Doc's smirk reappeared. “I love the way you writhe around. It's so hot. I bet I can make you writhe even more.”

Jackson gasped like a fish as Doc teased him with his fingers once more and began to shuffle around, the sensation unbelievable. 

And then Doc moved and in one fell swoop replaced his fingers with his cock, gently easing it inside of him, one centimeter at a time, carefully and methodically. Jackson groaned at the intrusion.

He began pumping into him, still slowly at first, in order to get him used to the feeling before increasing his speed. He looked at the sight before him. Jackson's legs falling to either side around him, his hands placed at opposite side's of his muscular body.

He'd found a good balance on top of him, even on the worn out couch. Jackson moaned as he began to increase his speed more and more.

“God... “ Doc moaned as he began to fuck him.

Jackson had at first been gripping at the cushions for dear life but now had moved one of his hands to his own cock and began stroking it while he laid into him.

He gasped and panted as Doc fucked him, trying to open his eyes to focus on the scene but finding it almost impossible. He let his hand loll back onto the pillow and shut his eyes tight as every sensation seemed to increase ten-fold. 

Doc bent his head down for a moment to suck at his throat once more, that delicious looking and vulnerable skin stretching out in front of him. He had to taste it, biting it with urgency. Jackson moaned again at the touch.

Moving his hands down to his waist, Doc began to pull the man's hips towards his cock more and more, wanting to feel closer as he pumped into him, feeling very close to the end but wanting to delay it for as long as possible.

“Oh, fuck, yes! God!” Jackson yelped and continued stroking himself, matching in time with the rhythm of Doc.

And soon it became all too much and Doc couldn't hold it in anymore, he reached down to tweak at one of Jackson's nipples and watched his face as it began to contort every which way. Finally, Jackson gave way and came hard. Doc let go as well and came, ending their efforts with a few more pumps in to the man.

He slowly pulled out and Jackson felt the couch move with Doc's movements away as he went to discard the condom. He let his eyes close, feeling close to sleep.

Not a second later, Doc was on top of him then, maneuvering the two of their bodies on the small couch so they could both lie there together. Jackson cracked a tired eye open at him. 

Doc smiled apologetically. “There's no... there's no blankets or anything.”

Jackson smirked and moved to cuddle up against him, pulling at his long, slender arms to wrap around him. Doc complied and Jackson smashed his face into his lean chest. “I don't care. I'm... I like this.”

Doc grinned and wondered if his face might get stuck this way seeing as how it seemed to be penetrating his face. He leaned down and pushed his face into the man's short but soft hair, brushing his nose against it lovingly.

He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what. He gripped at the man, trying to pull him even closer. He realized, with the feeling of the hot breath on his chest that the man was falling asleep.

He bit his lip, deciding to go for it anyway. He probably was really out of it anyway.

Doc kissed the top of his head and rubbed a hand along his back, whispering. “I love you.”

A moment passed and Jackson had gone very still but still breathing shallowly, in and out. Doc smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on top of the other man's.

After a second, Jackson mumbled into his chest sleepily, “I love you too.”

Wide eyed and surprised, Doc stared at the far wall of the AstroBase nervously. He hadn't been asleep then. Oh well. Tomorrow.

With that, he let his eyes shut as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
